Memories
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: Erk and priscilla meat at the lycian and ertruian lord council while still small but don't know each others name as a little romance blossoms but tragedy occurs before it can fully be realized (one shot ErkXPriscilla) i'm Inferno-swordsman-Max


my first one shot not counting the poem which maybe be updated with other poem parodys this takes place while erk and priscilla are children erk is pents newfound student and priscilla is still with her real family the house of Cornwell along with raymond (aka raven) please enjoy. (i'm getting Erks awkwardness from his C support convo from his saying why can't i talk to girls!)  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
Priscilla was bored she didn't t understand why she had to come. Something about lords and lordlings taking vows. she wandered around wondering what happened to her brother as she suddenly walked into a room. A boy around her age reading a book and stopping everynow and then saying long and complic- ated words she could not understand. Suddenly A flash lit up the room and a jet of fire came flying out from nowhere cathing a wall hanging. The boy rushed to stop it beating at it with the cape he wore. Priscilla ran in and began to help him and the boy accidentally pulled it down the ring holding it flying down and struck priscillia in the head knocking her out as the world around her swam in a foggy swirling swoon and blessedly , became unconcious.  
  
Erk couldn't beleive what he had already done. His teacher lord Pent left him there and told him not to touch anything and that he would be back soon to practice but not actually summon the spell. How could he be so foolish. "Just my luck" he thought as he hurried to put it out. Then he stopped the girl hurrying to help him and then rembered what he was doing as he tried to put it out once more and then the ring fell and knocked her out. "wow what a wonderful day!"said Erk to himself as the hanging smothered the fire out by itself. he half carried half dragged the girl away fromt he smoking mess covering her with his cape standing over her noting her red hair the wing symbols behind her ears.  
  
Priscilla woke up with the boy standing over her. He turned a slight shade of crimson as he stammered slightly "So-sorry it was an accident" he said as she tried to sit up but couldn't a sudden feeling of nausea coming over her. He pushed her back down gently and asked her if she was ok still a little red. " are you ok??" he said and brushed his purple tinged hair from his eyes. Priscilla felt her own cheeks get a little hot as she told him "I-I'm fine i think umm thankyou" she said her head no aching rubbing her head. She stood up but almost fell leaning on her newfound freind. He always had a problem talking to girls and never knew why. All of a sudden...   
  
[ ]  
  
/ ---------------  
  
---------------/  
  
[]  
  
Raymond hated taking vows. He had thought he would be nice and take a vow with a prince named Erik because no one had wanted to. He immediately regretted it. The stupid twit would not quit whinging and so he got annoyed and smacked him. Immediately his parents had been alerted and made to apologize to the cringing idiot. He went on and immediately found a kinship with Hector of Ostia. He went through and met the other some he liked some he didn't. Eliwood gave him a strange feeling like he would be someone important one day but he highly doubted it. after the actual vows the lycian and Ertruian nobles began and the lordlings were free to roam around.  
  
Raymond couldn't take the rest even though him and hector were alike they already had three arguments and he went exploring the castle of Ostia. As he continued he stopped as if he was about to run off a cliff his temper suddenly rising as he watched the purple haired boy gaze at his sister and the worst thing was SHE WAS RETURNING HIS GAZE. Raven exploded then the days tension suddenly snapping. "GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW PRISCILLA!!!" he shouted stomping over to him his auburn hair flying up as he ran.  
  
Erk nearly jumped through the roof when raymond had shouted out. Priscilla urgently said " hurry run!" she screamed as she tried to stop her brother trying to calm him. Erk heeded his new freinds advise and took off and stopped hearing what he thought was that boy ready to kill him. He hid behind a curtain trying not to breath heavily as he heard all that went on. "This was a stupid idea what will we gain by this lose our children our family name and all we hold dear to us! what possesed me to even go along with you" a woman said the man following replying to her "well it's to late now we won't get caught and if we hurry we can take the kids with us now i think priscilla is this way." Erk chased after them sensing he wouldn't get to tell his friend goodbye if he would not hurry.  
  
Priscilla was arguing with her brother. they had never had an argument. "why did you chase him away i didn't even know his name!" she exclaimed. Raven shouted back at her "You were to close to him and beside he's not even a noble you'll never see him again!". Suddenly they're parents rushed in as they heard what they thought was lone unarmoured gaurd. "Hurry we must leave let us go" said their father urgently a bag slung over his shoulder. "But i-" began priscilla but her brother cut her off. "Do as they say sister i'm sorry but we must go with them they seem frightened" he whispered to her.  
  
A Knight fresh out of training ran to Uther the commander of the guard and heir to ostian rule. "What is it Oswin"he said coming from the tedious meeting. "Sir! the Vault has been raided!" said oswin coming to attention swiftly. Uther about fell over and gave him commands rushing through the meeting "Seal off the exits don't let the theives escape i repeat DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE." As they ran through they almost ran over Erk. "Did you see two theives come by boy!"shouted Oswin stopping. Erk sat up gasping pointing down the hall shocked that those were the theives.  
  
The lord and lady cornwell shed the bag of treasures on their backs. They could not take it with them and sat their children in prepared carriages. Priscilla looked up at a window and saw as tears rolled down her cheeks sobbing queitly. She waved to the purple haired boy and saw he also was waving a tear rolled down his cheek also. She waved to her brother crying also and saw he was hard faced running after their parents.  
  
Erk sat down. At least he got to say well show his goodbye to her. Pent came in and sat down next to Erk. "They found out the culprits it was the Lord and Lady of Cornwell. Louise and I knew them at least they did not get away Erk and it's because you helped them."said Pent as he walked out. Erk was sad that he hadn't got to know his freind better. The feeling he got never left from him that he got that day. Even when he was escorting the witch in a preistess body or commonly referred to as serra.  
  
Priscilla felt funny from that day forward as did Erk. Even in with her adopted family who was kind to her. even when she found out her real family were theives it never left her. {})() {})()  
  



End file.
